To Protect the Galaxy
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: "Spock, I'm not submitting myself to loss, defeat, death...its not an option." Jim Kirk is the Captain, Spock is his commander. They're married, bonded even...but that doesn't stop them from being the best command team in the history of starfleet. So when Romulans and Klingons come knocking at the door; only the flagship's finest can save them.
1. Chapter 1

**(Idea for a Spirk-based Action/scifi scene I got from a recent role-play)**

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise sat in his chair, legs lazily kicked to the side crossed and relaxed. Though his mind was reeling with mission parameters that only him and his bond-mate first officer were aware of. The only thing the rest of the crew was briefed on, is that they were on warp 8 to assess a hostile situation on Vera II, Class M Federation Colony planet.

Unknown to the crew, 3 important ambassadors of Orion, Klingon and federation. Class 5 Ambassadors were there to discuss peace and a treaty with the Federation.

When a Klingon rebellion attacked, after their spies learned of the treaty; and Romulans heard via Klingon rebellion prisoners via torture; that this was going down.

It's safe to determine it; shit went down, and now a war of WW1 proportions is underway at Vera II. Constant fire from 3 separate sides, Federation officers doing everything, to keep the three ambassadors out of harm's way and safe from the anger of the Klingons and the tyranny of the Romulans.

"Captain, I'm getting multiple, just...crazy readings in Terran, Romulan...Klingon...even Orion! Just distress...its chaos." Jim turned to the wide-eyed lieutenant; his hand was covering his mouth as he was deep in strategy. "Yeah, record it all and seal it. Anything you hear is classified, everything from this point on doesn't leave the bridge; you all know as well as I do... I hate this. But we have to keep clear heads and do our jobs. Understood?" The crew agreed respectfully, and soon their ship was in safe distance; yet close enough to board their planned shuttles.

"Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy, Mr. Sulu you're coming with me...Chekov, take the Conn." Jim announced and everyone looked to him with vacant shock and confused glances but obeyed. He snapped out of his chair clapping his hands together with less jovial affection than he usually did, more stress in his face than they'd seen since...

Since Khan...

Spock wasn't arguing with the Captain, so they knew...something was up.

"Captain, I suggest we take 2 separate shuttles and have Lieutenant Commander Henadorf and McCoy in either two, to reduce risk of losing high rank crew in Crossfi..." Jim interrupted as the bustled off into the turbo-lift."Mr. Spock, we're not losing any crew on my watch." Spock simply flicked his eyes, the Vulcan version of an eye roll.

"Spock, I'm not submitting myself to loss, defeat, death...it[s not an option." Spock turned his gaze for a moment then looked to him with respectful Vulcan expression. "Logical, yet, our odds are against us."

"Yeah? Now you're sounding like a very morbid ancient Terran Novel..." He rolled his eyes and Spock merely quirked a brow. Sulu was listening rather bemusedly but respectfully kept his gaze away from them as they walked down the hall to their ready room.

"Captain, it would be unwise commence this mission without strategy I suggest..." Jim gave him a determined glare. "I have one Commander, all you need to know is, consistent to the suggestion you offered previously our crews will be well separated and logically created. You will take command of Galileo I'll take the Vesper." Spock agreed with a short nod and a 'yes captain'

The Galileo was filled on with Spock, Sulu, 4 ranking security and one medic. Suited up in drop suits, space diving was an enterprise specialty.

The Vesper consisted of Jim, McCoy, Chief security Henadorf (cupcake), and 2 high-ranking security officers.

_/Ready for lift, captain we are out of the bay/_

_/Yep, to infinity and beyond Mr. Spock.../_

_/Captain, Infinity is a theory yet to be proved as i.../_

_/Spock...it's a Joke, an old Terran thing; I'll contact you at drop point. Kirk out./_

"Shields," Both the Captain and Commander said, universal constants in every way.

They were already receiving minor fire, and hails. "Kirk to Uhura, you get any hails you take them and unless its for ceasefire negotiations you tell them to go shove it up their asses in whatever way or dialect you see fit...I'm leaving you in charge of negotiations for now."

"Understood, Captain." Uhura couldn't help but smile.

Their shuttle careened to the side after that and Jim held on, McCoy grumbling this whole time finally speaks up. "This is goddamn ridiculous, you're lucky I trust your ass!" McCoy, with aviophobia, was clinging on for dear life. "If I die here, I'll pull your ass from hell and torture you like you've tortured me all your life." He spat shivering.

"Love you too, bones." Jim smacked his side and grinned; McCoy only smirked and looked away. "Fuck you, smart ass."

He laughed again as they careened to the other side. Sulu flying the shuttle as an expert pilot would, and as good as he could with the fire. "Gotta ditch now our we're gonna get shot down." Sulu frowned wincing as he barely dodged missile fire.

_/Captain.../_

_/Great timing, just about to contact you. On t-minus 3/_

_/3/_

_/2/_

_/.../_

_/Jim?!/_

_Jim smirked, /I love you Spock/_

_/Captain this is unpro.../_

_/1/_

Spock scrambled, yet nearly at the same time everyone was ejected and was now diving in the silence of Space. The slight whirs of the life-support and steady breathing taking up the comm. line.

_/Descending./ _Spock alerts, stating their meters, their gravitational pull; little known the the crew Jim's doing it too, he's just as smart as Spock in all the ways that count.

_/Alright, chutes up in T-minus 3.../_ By his voice, he was obviously not in the mood for his games. This was life or death by one move.

_/3/_

_/2/ _

_/1.../_ Before Jim could deploy, by some shit luck, he's side-swiped by a weaker-phaser shot. Sending him off-balance and spiraling out of control.

_/JIM!/_ The Vulcan uncharacteristically shouts, as their chutes are all deployed and Spock accelerates his speed and with widespread Vulcan arms reaches for the captains hand, pulling him to his chest with a click of armor.

He speaks through their bond, he never does this on missions...

_- Chutes broken Spock - _

Jim is facing him as they are plummeting through the atmosphere, Spocks got one arm tightly around his husbands waist, it was second nature to him.

_- Sorry for the outburst of human emotional crap earlier Spock I...-_

_-Jim, I love you as well.-_

Spock braces for impact, and he doesn't even have to warn Jim for landing cause the smiling blue eyes turn to bold ones as they land in the vast sea. The Captain flipping off of Spock and bracing as a professional would. As if it were second nature, him and Spock in-sync like nothing anyone had ever seen.

Their captain a little less graceful, but just as precise.

_/Alright, stay underwater, let's get to shore unnoticed you copy? /_

He received nothing but positive notions of affirmation, and they swam in deep lavender-colored waters; The natural minerals turned it as such.

Jim was going to do this right, no matter was walked into his path...

And as they emerged from the water and were surrounded by at least 20 Klingons... he realized this was going to be a little (only a little) harder than he originally surmised.

_/Shit./ _

_/Indeed./_

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

They were surrounded, and there was nothing much they could do about it; Spock looked to his husband with hidden fear, not for himself but for his captain, his best friend, brother in arms and his lover.

_Jim… -_

But Jim's glare at the Klingon didn't falter, And Spock felt his spine go rigid and his pulse quickened. He couldn't ever control Jim, nor would he ever try too. The Captain stepped forward, even though a bat'leth was jabbed against his face and slid down to make a line of deep crimson on his cheek.

What he did next shocked everyone but Spock; Jim Kirk spoke in deep, perfect, Klingon.

"/ I am James T. Kirk, Captain of a rogue Starfleet ship, a rebellion has formed in our ranks and we wish to Join arms with you./" The Klingon looked to Jim, as if he didn't give two shits backward if Jim was wanting to join their forces and even Spock felt that there was error in his logic.

What was his bondmate thinking?

The Klingon spoke back, unperturbed; he didn't seem to give a shit. "/ You willingly admit you are federation, you have a death wish. Some Captain, you must be a fool!/"

Jim didn't falter his dark, commanding gaze and Spock would be lying to deny that he felt a spark of dark attraction, admiration for him. Despite their current predicament.

Vulcan's do not lie.

"/A fool, perhaps, a death wish. No. I am here to stop this nonsense, the ambassadors must die./" He began to shout. And two of the Klingons behind their commander stared quite surprised at the human captain with the ferocity of a warrior in their own ranks.

The Klingon raised his face, growing fiercely more rigid, stiffer than a Vulcan but with more of a violent edge. "/ Take them, arrest them, and until leader Klorg speaks with them…do not kill them./" The man spat and turned around when Jim spun (in a rather messy way) knocked out one from behind, stole his gin'tak spear, knocked him out then jabbed the dull end of the spear into the back of one's neck Spock barely had time to withdraw phaser.

More Gin'tak spears appeared at his face. The Klingon who seemed to be a commander, not their leader, turned back around to see Jim now being subdued. He laughed. "/ A fool, but strong and ferocious…. A warrior./" He laughed, Jim didn't kill anyone on purpose.

He had a plan. "/Sorry, I don't react well to being roped up like a meal; but as you see… I killed none. I wish to join arms./"

The crew had no idea what was going on, but Spock seemed to, and gave them a knowing eye. "Do not retaliate, we are to be arrested." McCoy rolled his eyes and cursed, and Sulu sheathed his weapon, when Jim gave him a wink.

When the Klingon had Spock down, however, he said something that pretty much changed Jim's smug demeanor into one of something Spock had rarely seen.

They pummeled him down into the floor, began to laugh at him, and one even Kicked him as Spock showed no fear, or anger, remained apathetic to their banter. "/ It is a Vulcan?/" The other chuckled, "/No, look at his eyes you stupid! He is half at least… look, they are pathetic and weak. Weaker than a real Vulcan's; it is laughable!/"

Jim frowned then struggled out of the Klingons hold, marched forward, and head butted one in the groin, before the other Klingon grabbed Jim by the hair and slammed him down into the mud. Jim looked up, growling, "/ My mate, You disrespect and dishonor my mate, Your hands are filth and your mouth worms/" The Klingon frowned, and let go, as another lifted Jim and Spock out of the dirt to continue on their way to the Klingon base.

_Jim that was highly unnecessary…-_

_Spock, shut up. –_

He did not apologize, but they did not seem to reprimand him for his actions. Klingons were all about honor, and to not honor one's spouse was a no no. The crew was totally confused, and had no idea what was going on. But they all trusted Jim; all had complete faith in their Captain.

James T. Kirk never failed them.

Their weapons were taken, their communications devices as well but Jim knew where they would be. And knew his way around a Klingon base, he was a professional of course.

And it all started with Sulu, who had his 'blade' that was disguised as a handle for the breathing apparatus on his back. They were all tied up on wooden stumps, with some crappy metal cuffs and rope.

With a single nod of his Captain, he went to work, escaping his own cuffs as Jim did and slitting the ropes with ease. It was all planned so that when the famed leader Korg entered, Spock was able to pinch him into submission and steal his weapons.

"This way." Jim whispered.

Spock followed, as he always would

0-0-0

Jim's plan wasn't flawless, it was reckless, unwise, insane but it worked and it worked well. Him and his first officer managed to locate their things, return to the prisoner tent and re-group in less than an hour and now they were hidden a few miles out from the Klingon base.

The Captain was planning sitting on a rock laughing at Spock who was being rather serious. "Captain I do not find the humor in our situation…" "Spock, that's cause you're not human." He looked expectantly at the Vulcan and he answered without a beat. "Perhaps but that does not…" The crew were 20 meters away or so drinking water from canteens and talking about their mission as Spock and Kirk sat behind some rocks discussing their options.

Jim kisses Spock.

It was rather intense, not soft, not romantic but full and needy as if he were about to die. But he knew he wasn't, that smug grin said otherwise.

"Don't ever let people treat you like that again, I don't give a shit if they're Klingons." Spock was quiet, uncertain how to answer. "Shit Spock it's just that…"

"Jim, do not explain yourself, I understand… and I..." Spock pulled Jims face over with a gloved slender hand, into a kiss that was precisely the opposite. Soft, deliciously sweet, so unlike him; and when Spock pulled away, for a second Jim could see the fear in his brows.

"You thought I was gonna die." He deadpanned after the kiss, his face beat red and still whisked away on cloud nine.

Spock looked away, "Perhaps." Green was flushing to the tips of his ears, and Jim was about to say something else but McCoy walked over to them and gave a growl, "We see romulans in the east, we need to get out of here. And damnit Jim, you better get us out of here!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Spock quirked a brow at Jims rather cocky declaration but followed him; even if it was with reluctance in his hearts. "Let's go, now, we have everyone?" Everyone nodded, and they were off, Jim's idea was to stay off of anything that looked off the beaten path.

And they weren't caught, they were fine until they got so close to the palace there were Klingons and Romulans everywhere, fighting…phasers going off.

That's when it went to hell… It started when a phaser blast came out from nowhere towards one of his crewmen. Immediately he signaled to spread out with a single hand. Hand signals was the only language he knew all of them would know.

They were all hiding now, spread out and about, their suits the only thing allotting Jim to talk to them. "Scatter, and regroup." Kirk whispered, "Phasers on high stun."

"Captain, eight o'clock" Henadorf alerted, Jim spun out from his spot shooting him, another, another. "Clear, but they'll be looking for them now… lets go. Now." He crouched low behind a trees and rocks diving for cover with every chance he had as his crew sporadically followed him. McCoy shook his head in disbelief when he noticed not one, but 5 Klingons downed and out from Jim. He only fired 5 shots…

Crazy bastard.

McCoy smirked, shaking his head but it was soon serious for they were flanked by 12 Romulans this time. Chief Henadorf, Kirk and Spock were a sight to behold; Sulu too, trained, and each with a style all their own.

Jim was a little sloppy, but when it came to his crew he was determined and strong. Spock was precise, headshots in every lift of his phaser, Henadorf was strategic aiming for ones in clusters so aftershock would take more than aimed for, and Sulu was graceful using martial arts and fluid reaction time as a combat specialist would, a pilot would.

"Go! Go! GO!" Jim yelled as they found their opening. "Do not stand too close; it will make you an easier target." Spock deadpanned rather unaffectedly, as if they weren't dodging insane phaser fire with dead Klingon piles and romulan air fire.

Kirk smiled, Spock looked over a bit perplexed. The Captain flipped open his Comm. unit and yelled. "NOW Mr. Chekov!" "/Aye Keptin!/"

It was magnificent and you could see the Romulan ships retreating, as two other federation ships, constitution class surrounded the area, shielded, and with rather feisty captains.

Jim pulled something from his side pouch; a federation flag running up the steps of the capital building, Spock covering his back as the rest of his crew hid with other federation officers who were behind the wall guarding the capital.

It was great, they had this, Jim had this…

Until what appeared to be a federation admiral stood through.

"Fall back!" Jim screamed, but it was too late, that was no admiral…but a romulan in admirals clothing…

The last thing he remembered was looking at his crew with a look of horror, Spock looking wide eyed at his husband. "Jim!" Captain…

Then darkness…

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
